7 Tentaciones
by Galuxx
Summary: Satanás estaba cansado ya de los mismo pecados, siempre la misma rutina. Aburrido, decide organizar un pequeño concurso, convocando a siete personas, ni buenas, ni malas; gente común y corriente como cualquiera de nosotros.. "El juego es fácil y entre ustedes.. y bueno uno que otro amiguito, diviertanse.. hasta que quede uno" "¿El premio?... Ese ustedes lo deciden, lo que deseen


En una habitación grande, con paredes rojas y el piso negro, un decorado un tanto perturbador, con cuadros de un gusto grotesco mostrando el sufrimiento humano que sólo a un ser, le podría dar placer. Al final de la habitación se encontraba un escritorio con una silla giratoria, esta vez se encontraba de espaldas hacia la puerta, allí se encontraba sentado el rey de las mentiras admirando "El arte" del decorado de la habitación.

-Disculpe.. jefe..- Llamo una aguda para ser de un varón, pero tampoco parecía ser femenina.

-¿Qué quieres Beel?- Respondió una voz grave esta vez, correspondiente al hombre sentado en al final de la habitación.

Beel era un demonio de un metro y medio más o menos con un color de piel verdoso y vestido sólo por un pantalón, no utilizaba zapatos ya que en vez de pies poseía pezuñas, como el resto de los demonios.

-Señor.. sólo quería informarle que tengo los archivos que me pidió.- Dijo la criatura acercándose.

-A ver.. Muéstramelos.- Dijo Satanás arrebatándole los papeles a su asistente. –Muy interesante.. muy interesante, esta vez te lo ganaste.-

-Ohhh señor…- El hombrecillo saltó de alegría y un brillo especial en sus ojos se dejo ver, seguido de esto, el hombrecillo comenzó a saltar como si un perrito cuando le avientan una pelota. El señor de la oscuridad tomó un caramelo de limón y lo agito en el aire, Beel lo seguía con los ojos estrellados y sacando la lengua.

-Ay… pero que cosa..- Se quejó Satanás recargando su cabeza en una de sus manos y poniendo cara de fastidio y lanzó el dulce; enseguido el sujetillo verde corrió hacía el.

Por otro lado en la Escuela Preparatoria "Peter McGrow" los alumnos se preparaban para regresar a sus casas después de un día agotador de trabajo.

-Y dime Sebastian, ¡¿Qué harás hoy?!- Dijo un muchachito delgado y de baja estatura mientras se le colgaba por detrás a otro alto, fornido, moreno y bien parecido; respondía al nombre de Sebastián. -Amm no lo se, probablemente vaya a dar la vuelta con Lizbeth, después de comer. En realidad no tengo planes.-

-Pues muy bien, ya que Sebastian no estará, dime ¿Qué tal si tu y yo Cori damos una vuelta?- Dijo Benjamín un joven de estatura alta un poco rellenito y con un corte de cabello casi rapado. –Oh pero mira…-El muchacho fijo su mirada hacia rubia despampanante que cruzaba el patio de la escuela sonriendo y saludando a todos con una sonrisa de lo más hipócrita que puede haber.

-Yo no se como te puede gustar esa tal Kenia, por el amor de Dios, si es guapa y todo lo que quieras pero, es muy.. –

-¿Tonta?- Interrumpió Cori a Sebastian.

-No..-

-¿Hipocrita?-

-No..-

-¿Caprichosa?-

-¡Exacto Cory! Esa es la palabra, caprichosa y berrinchuda, además Kenia te hace como quiere Bejanmín, ¿Cómo la aguantas?- Se dirigió a chico rollizo.

-Mmmm .. Mejor luego los veo.. Iré a comer mi dolor- Respondió Benjamín mientras se dirigía a la cafetería.

-¡Espera! ¡Benjaaa!..- Gritaba el chaparrito saltando mientras agitaba los brazos en el aire.

-Ay.. pero qué sentido..- Dijo mirando hacia el cielo, cuando de repente, se escuchó una moneda caer y rodar.

-¡Míooooo!- Gritó una chica de estatura promedio, pelirroja, con anteojos y pechos voluminosos mientras se arrojaba hacia la moneda caída, pero su tino fue fallido y terminó cayendo sobre Sebastian.

-Hey… ten mas cuidado.. este.. ¿Cómo era tu nombre?- Reclamó el moreno.

-. . . Aria, mi nombre es Aria y lo siento Sebastian- contestó la chica sonrojada y tomando la moneda del piso. Se levanto con un dificultad sobándose las rodillas.

-¡Aria! ¿Estás bien?- Exclamó un muchacho alto, de tez blanca y bien parecido. –Pero que loca eres, y todo por unos centavitos, ¿Cuál es tu problema?-

-Yo.. lo siento Heliot.- Se disculpó. -¡Pero no son unos "centavitos"! ¡Es una moneda de $10! Serás idiota-. Respondió la chica cambiando completamente su actitud.

-¡Hey! A mi no me hablas así niña berrinchuda… ¡No es mi culpa que de pobretona no pases!- Se desquitó el muchacho.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! ¡Ayyyy Te odio Heliot! ¡Eres una zorra… Una zorra infértil! Si eso eres…- Contestó la pelirroja.

Sebastian miró a Cory y le hizo una seña con la cabeza indicando que debían marcharse, dio media vuelta y se marchó seguido por Cory.

-¿Y esos raros?- Preguntó Sebastian.

–Van en nuestra clase torpe, son Aria y Heliot, se la viven juntos.- Le contestó el pequeño.

-Ahh..- Dijo Sebastian sin agregar mas.

A la distancia, mientras Heliot seguía gritándole a la pelirroja, esta miraba de reojo a Sebastian, con un poco de nostalgia. –Sebas..- pensó mientras se sonrojaba.

-Ahhhh… pero que lala.. ¿Qué se cree Kenia? ¿Qué es la dueña del instituto o que?- Llegó haciendo escándalo Hania, una chica bajita de cabello castaño y corto.

Heliot le lanzó una mirada de fastidio y emprendió su camino jalando de la mano a Aria. Hania no era muy de su agrado, una vez, en primer año ella le pidió unos apuntes prestados, el de buena fe accedió, pero ella nunca los devolvió provocando que Heliot no aprobara la materia. Heliot no perdonaba nunca, a menos que fueras Aria, su mejor amiga o Pía, su novia.

Hania se quedó estupefacta ante la reacción de Heliot, ni si quiera la había mirado, bueno si, pero no era exactamente el tipo de mirada que ella esperaba, lo miró con tristeza, para después mirar a la "cuatro ojos", como ella le llamaba a Aria, con recelo. –Ah.. ¿Qué se ha creído? ¿Qué es su dueña?- diciendo esto, se fue a su casa como los demás.

Mientras tanto, Sebastian llegaba a su casa, al abrir la puerta sintió un mareo, se llevo la mano a la cabeza y suspiro, después de esto, metió la llave y abrió la puerta. Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que no había nadie, llamó a su madre, pero nadie respondió. –Que raro.. – se extrañó, sus padres, o al menos su madre regularmente estaba en casa.

-Bueno.. ya que no hay nadie pondré a calentar comida y jugaré videojuegos un rato- se dijo el muchacho mientras metía un pieza de pollo en caldo al microondas y prendía la consola, pero en ese momento se escuchó un tronido y se fue la luz.

-Mierda… seguro fue el switch- Se levantó y fue hacia el sótano para ver que pasaba, pero como no lograba ver nada, regresó a la sala y decidió salir a pedir ayuda con un vecino, salió de su casa y se dio cuenta de que todo estaba mas tranquilo de lo habitual; tocó a la puerta del vecino, pero nadie abrió.

-Vaya.. esto si está aún más raro.- De repente se escuchó una explosión a lo lejos. -¡¿Pero que demon…?!- Fue interrumpido por otra. Sebastian empezó a correr histéricamente por la calle, pero parecía que los estruendos le seguían, de pronto la explosión se escuchó mucho más fuerte y más cerca, esta vez lo lanzo a un metro de distancia dejándolo inconsiente.

-… ¿Sebastian?..-


End file.
